Failsafe
by Mushi's Aura
Summary: The battle has ended at last and for a moment the code lyoko gang are lulled into a state of false security, but when all else failed it made them; three A.I programs hell bent on finishing what was started, starting off with the code lyoko gang...
1. Chapter 1

The gentle ricocheting _thump-pa thump-pa_ of the techno midriff blasted through the small speakers besides the obsidian colored laptop.

"Odd, what the heck is this?" An umber haired teen asked a strained look on his face as he glanced over his shoulder to the beaming blonde in back of him. He had been sitting bored and content atop his friend Jeremy's desk, his wind breaker clad legs swinging wildly to the throbbing beat of the music.

"You guys remember my old break dance C.D right? Well I made a new one!" The smiling blonde purred as he ran a cream colored hand through the single purple streak that ran through his blond up turned spikes. Odd awaited his friend's response with silent anticipation as he took a long gulp of soda from his plastic cup.

"Oh, yeah…Jeremy needed the virtualization program but instead you gave him that trash." Ulrich said giving a half hearted laugh from over the plate of chips he was holding in his hands, getting roar of laughter from his friends.

"Hey, that song could have made me rich and famous one day!" Odd interjected with a large smile before dropping a spork full of cake into his lap with a grunt and a groan that seemed to almost amuse his friends.

"Careful Odd" His comrades teased as they watched as Odd pushed the bit of cake onto the floor in a failed attempt at trying to spoon the cake from his lap. Though lucky enough for Odd and Jeremy, Kiwi had found his way towards the small bit of cake. Licking his maw satisfied and contend before padding off much to the groups delight.

"Looks like Kiwi beat you to that one Odd." The pink haired Aelita joked politely. Laughter once again filled the small room along with various memories and as the group of friends discussed old battles and past victories over the psychotic computer virus, Xana. But no matter how they said it, how it was put, the truth remained clear as clear as the soda they were drinking. Xana was gone, they won! After all of the combating, the battle was finally over.

Time passed quickly and without so much as an alert from the super computer that a tower in Lyoko had been activated, he was really gone. By five most of the cake and chips were gone, eaten away by Odd and Kiwi and the music had been shut down and the C.D was ejected from Jeremy's laptop.

"Hello…oh yeah…no dad…we're with Jeremy, Ulrich, and Odd. No, we'll be home soon…okay…yeah bye." Yumi groaned into the mobile phone that she was now stowing into her pocket with a heavy groan and a sigh.

"Yumi, you okay?" Ulrich asked almost simultaneously with the sigh that left her lips, but Yumi smiled shaking her head in a firm motion.

"It's nothing me and Aelita just need to go." Yumi said with a pseudo smile her cheeks reddening slightly as she glanced at Ulrich, hidden words and silent phrases passing slowly between the two.

"Yumi are you ready to go?" Aelita asked softly, she had just finished hugging Jeremy and was sweeping pink strands of hair from her eyes as she awaited Yumi's answer. The group said their farewells and Jeremy made sure to remind the girls of their plans to shut down the super computer and legitimize their victory over the virus known as Xana.

Jeremy sat silent as he slurped another cup of soda before checking his watch with a sigh, Jim would be doing his rounds soon and everyone had gone leaving him alone he noted with a grimace as he checked his laptop one more time. He still couldn't believe Xana was gone for good and he kept expecting a tower to activate at any moment, but one never did. He was just being paranoid, Jeremy convinced himself as he set his glasses onto the desk besides his laptop. Xana _was_ gone; he would just have to find a way to accept it.


	2. Chapter 2

The supercomputer purred back into consciousness as it freed itself from the sleep of its dormant state; its circuits buzzing to life as gadgets warmed up and tuned on the tiny little mechanisms that controlled the brain of the hulking piece of metal and machinery.

Some piece of assumed to be lost software had been located in Sector five had been run and installed and was now loading on the screen as crypted sequenced letters and numbers. The end of the installation called a linked program to open and begin immediate software upload for a program under the name FAILSAFE.

More machines vibrated and purred to life as the supercomputer readied the factory for a complete jumpstart of the coded file, each and every tiny bit of machinery working simultaneously on the programs standard protocols; creating three digital models using an one or more active programs found on the systems Lyoko hardware. An additional tab popped up on the screen full of decoded lettering and sequences that the computer had recognized as the de-materialization program.

Electrical currents rushed through endless cords and wires that lead towards the level below, a chosen few were calling the scanner room. Scanners purred and hummed with life renewed as they began a process they had fulfilled on a daily basis. Three of the scanners opened, releasing bright lights and three near perfect figures.

The A.I opened their eyes in a way that was so uniquely uniform. The three blinked their eyes taking everything in before taking clumsy steps out of the scanners in a way that was also strangely uniform, even the way they marveled at the fluid movements of simple tasks such as flexing and stretching were uniform.

One of the three looked around; it had been a tall male with dark hair, mocha skin, an electric charge, and striking features. According to his programming he was the oldest of the three connected programs, and so to his newly formed technological brain it had only made sense that he had been the first one to understand how their new body worked. The male let out what his databanks told him to be a "sigh" as he ran his hand that like the rest of his body held a near incapacitating electrical charge, through the hair that sat in his face that his databanks seemed to call "bangs", forcing the hair to stand up with static cling.

"My sensors indicate that my stomach is…empty? I believe I am…hungry and require sustenance." The older of the two female programs said in a heavy monotone, moving her bang from her eye with the back of her hand.

"Me too." The youngest female and last of the three stated softly, lifting her head up to see from behind hair that her databanks maimed "bangs".


End file.
